The Fall
by petitesorciere
Summary: Showers can be rather slippery places...a smutty dramione one-shot


_**AN: Hey everyone, another offering from me! It's a Dramione Smut - so let's go with the whole: don't read if you're underage, if you don't like smut, if your parents wouldn't approve of you reading those, or anything else! Please do leave me a review to let me know what you thought of it - there's a really pretty little box that says review when you finish the story. You should click it - I promise to reply to your review! Anyway, enjoy! Petitesorciere xxx**_

Hermione flicked her hair back and felt the water stream through it, gently caressing the sensitive skin of her scalp. She sighed in satisfaction and wriggled, loving the feel of the hot water soothing away the various aches and pains that come after hours of study, hunched over a selection of books.

Grabbing her shampoo bottle, she poured some out into her palm and began to rub it into her hair, massaging her head as she did so. She was just beginning to wash the suds out, when a banging came on the door. ''For Merlin's sake Granger, get a move on!''

''It's a shared bathroom Malfoy, and I'm using it right now, you'll just have to wait.'' She smiled and turned up the heat a notch, watching in satisfaction as steam billowed around the room.

''Granger!''

''I don't like having to share a bathroom with you either Malfoy, but the fact of the matter is I'm polite and don't come banging on the door when you're trying to have a shower.''

Malfoy gritted his teeth. He wanted to have a shower now, damnit! He pulled his wand out, aimed it carefully at the bathroom door, and muttered his charm. He waited a second and then smirked in satisfaction as he heard Hermione shriek.

''Aargh! Malfoy, stop that this instant – the water's freezing!''

''Stop it yourself Granger. Or, just get out, and then you won't have to deal with it.'' He lounged by the door, expecting her to come out in a huff, at any minute.

''I'm not getting out any time soon – in fact, just to spite you, I'm staying in here as long as I can!'' Hermione hopped out of the shower cubicle, and skidded over to where she had left her bundle of clothes, rooting through for her wand.

''No, you're not!'' Malfoy kicked the door in frustration, and then aimed his wand at it. If he couldn't irritate her out of the bathroom, he would intimidate her out of the bathroom!

Hermione heard the click of the lock, and events seemed to go in slow motion from that point. Malfoy muttered 'Alohomora', and the door swung slowly open. She dropped her jeans, with the wand stuck in the pocket, and tried to snatch up something to cover her.

But Malfoy was already striding out of the steam filling the bathroom, looking like a hero from a turn-of-the-century bodice ripper. Hermione gasped, mortified at her current position, and Draco's eyes lifted from where they had been looking down.

Draco willed himself with every single molecule of his being not to gasp as well. He was a seventh year for Merlin's sake – he had seen naked girls before. But this seemed to go beyond anything he had ever seen, anything he had ever thought about, anything he had ever dared to fantasize about. Hermione was standing in front of him, her tawny eyes wide as she looked at him. Drops of water from her shower were resting on her lashes, which seemed darker than usual. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of her shower, or was that just embarassment? Her hair was falling over her shoulders, the usual curls slick and straight and glossy with water. Then Draco's gaze fell lower. She was completely naked, trying desperately to cover herself with a completely inadequate t-shirt, clearly something she had just snatched up in nervousness. Her creamy skin was beaded with clear droplets of water, and she shifted nervously, trying to shield herself from view, and regain the breath to speak again.

As she looked at Draco, desperately willing herself to find the ability to speak, to shout at him, to tell him to get the hell out the bathroom, she could help noticing that his eyes were almost silvery in the dim light of the bathroom. She turned her head furiously to the side, furrowing her eyebrows, and finally dragging the words out.

''Will you get out!"

''No…I need to use the bathroom.'' Draco murmured almost absentmindedly, all the fire gone out of his voice. ''You wouldn't hurry up.''

''I'm not going to get any quicker with you standing and looking at me! I'm naked, get over it!''

''Well, you're the one covering yourself. You get over it.'' Draco had tipped his head to one side, and was eyeing Hermione with a slight smirk on his lips and a malicious glint in his eyes.

''Malfoy, you have not only ruined my shower, you have burst into the bathroom and are now being completely perverted – GET OUT!''

''Well…make it worth my while.''

''What?'' Hermione's tone was so cold it was a wonder the water on her body didn't freeze. She shivered slightly as a breeze seemed to run through the bathroom and Draco watched her body appreciatively, wondering why he had failed to notice this little gem right under his nose.

''Drop the t-shirt and I'll get out of here. Stop nagging you.'' He shifted position slightly, willing her not to see the growing strain on his jeans.

''Are you mad? Are you actually clinically insane?'' Hermione stared at him, wondering what had possessed him. Was she not already at enough of a disadvantage – naked and wet? And yet…a small part of her mind was telling her that that offer really seemed rather appealing. She quashed it firmly.

''Well, seeing as the t-shirt has already shifted and I can see your right breast, I can't see what the harm is in showing me the rest.'' Malfoy licked his lips, not even realising what he was doing. ''You ashamed of your body Granger?''

''Oh for Merlin's sake.'' The small part of Hermione's brain that she had squashed rose up in indignation and made her throw the damp t-shirt to one side. ''There, you can see my body, are you happy?'' Her eyes widened almost immediately, unable to believe what she had just done.

''Exceedingly so.'' Draco moved slightly closer to her, and Hermione immediately clasped her hands across her body.

''Nu-uh! You promised to get out!''

''I didn't say how quickly I would get out.'' Taking advantage of the fact that her arms were busy, not comprehending what he was doing, just thinking that this seemed the most natural thing in the world, Draco leaned down and kissed her.

He could taste the pure water from her shower still resting on her lips, the warmth of her mouth beyond. He opened his mouth almost tentatively, expecting at any time to be pushed away unceremoniously. And yet…Hermione's mouth was opening to him as well, like a flower unfolding its petals. His tongue skittered across the roof of her mouth, dancing around her tongue, revelling in her taste.

He felt her arms shift, wrapping themselves around his neck, tugging him closer, playing with his hair. As he put his hands around her waist, feeling the smooth, bare, wet skin, he remembered that she was naked, and felt an almost unbearable surge of excitement in his groin. He groaned into her mouth.

Hermione was dizzy with lust. She could feel her sensitive skin pressing against the cotton of Draco's t-shirt, the material dragging against her nipples. She pulled him closer to her, hooking a leg around his, biting on his lip, throwing her head back so that he could kiss her neck. His t-shirt was damp now from his contact with her, and without even knowing what she was doing, she was tugging at it, pulling desperately at the fabric, but it didn't seem to want to move. Draco took his hands off her, pulling at the garment, but they were wrapped too closely together, and they were stumbling, falling under the jets of water that were still falling from the shower.

It was still icy cold and Draco leapt back, pulling his wand from his jeans pocket and aiming it at the showerhead. Hermione, standing under the deluge, felt it warm straight away, and grabbed Draco, pulling him underneath with her, ripping his t-shirt off as he shucked his jeans and boxers.

Steam billowed around them as they feasted on each others bodies, exploring new parts, caressing and stroking, sucking and pulling, gasping and groaning. Reaching down, Draco pulled Hermione up from her knees and pushed her against the wall. The delicious cold smoothness of the tiles compared to soft, warm, wetness of the shower was almost more than she could bear. She wriggled in bliss, and hooked her legs around his waist, positioning herself so that he could slide into her. He did so and she almost came on the spot, clenching around him in ecstasy, but managing to hold back from toppling over the brink.

Grey eyes met brown through the steam, neither sure of what they were doing but knowing that it made complete and utter sense at the time and there was no chance of stopping now.

Draco began to move his hips slowly, begging himself not to lose control. But it was so hard when Hermione was in front of him, pushing back against him, rubbing and stroking whatever she could of him. He looked at her and couldn't help a smile crossing his lips.

''What?'' she gasped, choking the words out.

''I think your pussy's trying to cut off my prick.'' He whispered back, barely able to speak the words.

''It feels so good, can you blame it for wanting to keep you in there?'' She laughed softly, and Draco knew that he couldn't restrain himself any longer and began to push against her harder and harder, faster and faster. The water seemed to fall faster, the steam seemed to rise more strongly. He could hear Hermione whimpering, murmuring his name softly, begging him to do it harder, do it faster. As he pushed against her soft, clenching wetness, he groaned in ecstasy, bit her neck and came, hearing her utter some wild animalistic cry as she did the same.

They ground against each other, unable to focus on anything because of the sensory overload, aware of the other gasping and knowing exactly how the other felt. Suddenly, Draco felt his foot slip and they crashed to the floor together, still entwined, still joined, and giggling as the water splashed over them.

The next morning, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, her hand resting casually over the love bite which Draco had given her the previous evening. The owls swooped in, and to her surprise a beautiful tawny owl landed in front of her carrying a prettily packaged parcel.

Hermione looked at the gold wrapping paper with the emerald ribbon and knew exactly who it was from. She wondered if she could avoid unwrapping it, but everyone was already looking at her, so she tentatively pulled off the wrapping. But all that lay in there was a small scrap of paper.

Ginny looked over her shoulder as Hermione read it. ''A charm? Why would anyone tot go to the trouble of sending you a charm? Oh look, something's written on the other side, '' Ginny snatched up the scrap and read aloud. ''so that next time we won't slip? What does that mean?''

Hermione shook her head. ''No idea.''

Ginny gave her back the writing. ''Some weird people out there.''

Silver eyes watched as Hermione smiled, placing the writing back in the box – so that next time she wouldn't slip.


End file.
